


This Moment

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen’s Coronation<br/>-<br/>Art By Wil1969 of Heart Of Camelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

**"This Moment" (Poem) Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon) K**  
Art By Wil1969 of Heart Of Camelot

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Canon  
Summary: Gwen’s Coronation  
A/N: This is to go with the lovely present by Wil1969 I received in the 2012 Holiday Exchange

 **This moment**  
We have waited for this moment with all our patience  
We have struggled for this moment with all our strength  
We have fought for this moment against great odds  
We have sacrificed for this moment but not in vain.  
We have loved for this moment with all our hearts.  
We have lived for this moment and each that follow  
Because in this moment we become timeless


End file.
